The Day Tony Played Hooky, or When Neal Met Jack
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: It's Tony and Neal again and in trouble once again. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!  Disclaimer:  NCIS belongs to CBS and White Collar belongs to USA.
1. Chapter 1

**The Day Tony Played Hooky, or When Neal Met Jack**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** It's Tony and Neal again and in trouble once again.** Warning: **Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** While Collar belongs to USA and NCIS belongs to CBS.

**A/N:** Jenny Shepherd is still the director of NCIS…Vance doesn't exist in my universe.

**Chapter 1**

"Leroy," greeted Jackson Gibbs, "I understand that you are busy, but this will only take a second," he added as he drove down the road.

"What do you want Dad?" asked Gibbs impatiently.

"Is there any reason that Tony isn't there with you?"

"DiNozzo! Is he there with you?" Gibbs replied quickly. He had been searching for Tony for the last few hours and was quickly getting worried. It hadn't helped any when his ID had been found at the scene of an incident at the FBI headquarters in New York City by Agent Peter Burke, of the White Collar Division earlier that day.

"Well, no not at the present; but he is walking down the road with another man, a younger man. They seem to be walking from the bus depot to Stillwater. I thought I would pick them up but thought to call first and see what trouble Tony is in," replied the older man.

"He's in enough trouble as is the man with him; the person with Tony is a Neal Caffrey and he has been missing, too. If you will pick them up and keep them with you we'll be right over to pick them up," promised Gibbs.

"We'll…who's coming with you son?" asked Jackson.

"Agent Peter Burke, he's Caffrey's handler," replied Gibbs and knowing that his dad would ask added, "Caffrey is an ex-con who has been released from prison by serving the rest of his sentence as an consultant for the White Collar Division of the FBI…he's a con artist, one of the best. Make sure he doesn't try to con you into believing his lies."

"Oh, don't worry about that son, you know how I treat liars…a trip to the woodshed will stop his lies and make sure that he doesn't try that again….do I have your permission to discipline him like I do Tony?" the older man asked quickly.

"Wait and I'll let you ask Agent Burke," Gibbs replied as he handed his cell to Burke.

"My father has a question to ask you," was all Gibbs told him before Peter put the cell to his ear. Gibbs watched as the facial expression changed from one of worry to a smirk before he answered with a firm, "yes…please use any means you feel necessary on him…just consider him a grandson that needs disciplining as much as Tony and if he gives you any trouble tell that I gave you permission to discipline however you like," before handling the phone back to Gibbs.

"That should be a rude awakening for Neal," Peter remarked after Gibbs hung up.

"Yeah, but it will be one they both deserve. Don't worry they will be in good hands with my Dad."

(Earlier in the day at NCIS)

"Bored…bored…bored," thought Tony as he picked up the next cold case to look over. "If I have to read one more loser case I'm going to go crazy." Now Tony didn't want his boredom to end due to some naval personnel or Marine to lose his life but he was so tired of reading cold cases…they hadn't had a real case in weeks and the inactivity was starting to wear thin on him. It was then when he was so vulnerable and that the idea of playing hooky came to him. He would have to invent some need to leave the office and preferable while Gibbs wasn't here to interrogate him as to why he wanted to leave.

Tony looked around and quietly got up on the pretense on going to the head, but in reality he was checking to see if his boss, Jethro Gibbs was about…and at the moment he was in MTAC looking for some case that would relieve the boredom he felt as well.

Tony remembered one other time when Tim had faked an illness while helping his sister Sarah with her own problems; he had told Jenny Shepherd that he hadn't felt good and felt that he must have caught whatever Tim had and she had given her permission for him to leave. He never heard any repercussions from that 'little white lie' and thought to try it again. He knew he could convince Jenny again but would have to wait until Gibbs wasn't around. The perfect time would have to be while he was on one of his coffee runs and he waited for that to occur.

Tony didn't have to wait for long before those most welcomed words of "going for coffee" erupted from Gibbs mouth and Tony's plan of action began. As soon as the elevator doors closed Tony sprung from his chair and made his way up the stairs to the director's office leaving McGee and Ziva to stare with puzzlement after him. He was gone only a few minutes before hurrying back and gathering his gear for preparation of leaving.

"Where are you going?" asked Tim.

"Home…I don't feel all that good. The director has given me permission to leave and not to return until I'm feeling better," replied Tony as he tried to keep the glee from his voice.

"You didn't act like you were sick before," remarked Ziva with a frown, "why didn't you just ask Gibbs before he left if you could go home," and then as the clues fell in place and she replied to her own question, "because you knew he would say NO! You are faking it and I don't want any part of this scheme of yours," and with that she turned back to her case file.

Tony looked at his team mates with a frown before leaving; he would just have to worry about the repercussions later…but for now he was free. Tony took the stairs to leave not wanting to run into Gibbs accidentally on the elevator.

Upon returning with his coffee and noticing Tony absent from his desk he asked, "Where's DiNozzo?"

Tim and Ziva exchanged a glance before Tim reluctantly replied, "He said he wasn't feeling good and asked the director it he could leave; apparently she said yes and he left. You just missed him," he added as he watched the expression change on Gibbs face.

"He wasn't feeling good?"

Tim and then Ziva nodded.

"He didn't look that way earlier…he looked bored," remarked Gibbs angrily. "He conned Jenny into letting him go home like he did earlier when you called in with an apparent laryngitis. I didn't punish him for that lie and now he's done it again…well this time he won't be getting away with it."

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Midmorning in New York City)

Neal was running an errand for Peter when he ran into an 'old friend'…Rico.

"Rico," acknowledged Neal warily, it was never a good thing to be with Rico, he was likely to go off like a time bomb and bring Neal nothing but grief.

"Caffrey, I heard you were out and working with the Feds…how could you stoop so low?" he asked as he stared at Neal.

"Well, it got me out of prison and living better…and anyhow I'm reformed now," replied Neal as he considered how to get past Rico without upsetting him. They hadn't left on the past of terms…something about Rico's fondness for violence and Neal's dislike for it.

"I just got out myself, only I did it the old fashioned way and escaped during a doctor's visit. I need your help Neal," he said as he moved closer.

"My help? Now you don't understand, part of my terms is not to do anything illegal, like I feel you are planning, or I will be sent back and I've grown accustomed to showering by myself and sleeping on a soft mattress," argued Neal.

"You have no choice, unless you want me to visit Mozzie…again," threatened Rico.

Neal blanched at the thought of the first time Rico had used Mozzie as a means to an end. He had wanted Neal to help him steal something and Neal had refused emphatically until Rico decided that if he hurt Mozzie and threatened to do worse Neal would agree, which is exactly what happened. Neal refused until Rico kidnapped and had Mozzie beaten and then dropped Mozzie off where he knew Neal would find him with a note telling him the next time would be worse if he didn't help. Neal didn't want a repeat performance and quickly agreed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked defeated.

"Not much, just get me into the Forensic division of the FBI. You work there, so you must know all of the shortcuts into getting in there without being noticed," Rico said with a smile.

"Rico…if they catch me I'll be back before the ink is dried on the order," argued Neal. "That's like walking into the lion's den."

"Neal you will just have to choose…will it be you safe and sound or Mozzie who I will kill if you don't help," replied Rico dangerously.

Neal really didn't have a chose; he couldn't let anything happened to the man who helped him when he was a teen and was like a father to him, one that cared more for him then his own father, so he nodded his head defeatedly and let the way back to the Bureau.

As he walked Neal tried to think of any way to save Mozzie and himself from Rico. He needed to get Rico back in prison and away from him and his loved ones but until he actually arrived at the entrance he hadn't a clue on how to achieve it…that is until Lt. Ruiz showed up and recognized Rico and shouted, "FREEZE!"

Neal froze on the spot until Ruiz said, "This will send you back Caffrey, associating with an escapee," after that it was a free for all as Neal turned and ran followed closely by Rico as he turned and fired repeatedly at Ruiz…it was then that Tony happened by as he heard the commotion and went to investigate.

"Neal!"

"Tony!...Run!" shouted Neal as he recognized the agent and wanted to keep him safe; unfortunately Ruiz only saw Tony's arrival as another criminal come to help and started shooting at him as well. Tony reacted without thinking and drew his gun and shot back, causing Ruiz to hit the ground. It was in the struggle to get away that Tony's ID was inadvertently jostled from his pocket and fell to the pavement.

The trio ran until a van came to a screeching stop beside them and Rico pushed Caffrey and then Tony in it before jumping in himself. "Get us out of here!" he gasped at the driver and the van speeded away as the FBI agents ran up. They were able to take down the license tag number before it got too far and issue a BOLO on it.

Burke had joined the pursuit as they fled the scene and saw the ID and picking it up recognized who DiNozzo was and quickly called Gibbs to report what had occurred. He knew only what Ruiz had said and it didn't sound good for either Caffrey or DiNozzo. He was hoping that the security tapes would give him a clue to what had really happened before any more damage could occur.

Rico had his driver take them to a deserted part of town. Once there he motioned for Tony and Neal to get out. With a gun pointed at them they had no other resource but to do as they were ordered.

Rico lost little time in confronting Tony, "Who are you?"

As Tony reached into his breast pocket for his ID and not finding it said,

I'm a friend of Neal's and when I saw him in trouble with bullets flying in his direction went to his aid…my name is Tony DiNozzo." He knew he had to give his rightful name for if they searched him his drivers' license would say the same.

His answer satisfied Rico but he demanded Tony's gun, and with three guns pointed at him Tony reluctantly turned over his Sig.

Rico then turned to Neal and demanded, "Who was that guy that spoiled our heist?"

"Agent Ruiz with the Violent Crimes division of the FBI," replied Neal truthfully. "He has never liked me and recognizing you must have assumed that I was with you and now they are after me as well. If I'm caught they will surely send me back to prison….thanks a lot."

Rico only shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care all that much what his little caper would cost Caffrey. To him he was only a way to get what he wanted. "You'll no use to me know," he muttered as he looked at Neal when something caught his eye and he suddenly pulled up Neal's trouser leg on his left side revealing the monitoring anklet.

"What's this? Are they monitoring your whereabouts?"

Neal nodded," that was part of the conditions of my parole to the FBI and judging from the distance we have travelled I'm far out of my two mile radius…they are probably on to me now," he added with a smirk.

Rico suddenly slugged Neal knocking him to the pavement as his goons kept a gun on Tony keeping him from interfering. He pulled a knife and with one quick motion cut the anklet from Neal's ankle. "Now they will think you are a fugitive; you'll be looking over your shoulder once again…'bye Caffrey," Rico said as he and his friends got into their van and drove away.

Tony went over and helped Neal up and hearing the sound of sirens heading in their direction took off at the run. They would get away from here and then consider their options and what to do next.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Have you located DiNozzo yet?" growled Gibbs as he directed his question at McGee.

"He's not at home…the GSP in his cellphone shows him to be in New York City. That was from the last time you tried to call him. He turned off his phone as soon as he saw it was you but it gave me time to get a fix," replied McGee.

"New York City? What is he doing there?" muttered Gibbs puzzled and then more angrily, "he's decided to use this as a play day and his butt is going to pay the price…" but before he could say more his cellphone rang and he answered with his customary,

"GIBBS!"

It was Peter Burke calling to inform him of their recovery of Tony's ID just outside of the FBI building in Manhattan. "Gibbs it looks like Tony was part of an incident that took place here not more than fifteen minutes ago…there was a shootout between a known criminal, Rico Martinez and our FBI agents and from witnesses here it looks like your agent shot back at our agents. Neal Caffrey was also reported as being in the group although he wasn't doing any shooting. I will soon be reviewing all of the security cameras footage to discover what exactly happened, but you should be here as well."

"We'll be there as soon as possible and if you capture DiNozzo sit on him for me…we will have a lot to discuss about his behavior today," replied Gibbs.

"What was he doing here…was he on some assignment?" Peter asked curiously.

"He was playing hooky, but don't worry I plan on addressing that as well," replied Gibbs just before hanging up.

As soon as he hung up Gibbs turned to his team and barked, "grab your gear we are going to New York City and pack a toothbrush, we may be there for a few days…we are going to retrieve DiNozzo after we clear him of the trouble he's in," then he turned and bounded up the stairs to Director Shepherd's office to inform her of their current status leaving McGee and Ziva to wonder what happened to put Tony in such dire circumstances.

It had taken them only Gibbs three hours to get to New York City although he had been a haring trip for Ziva and McGee to experience with their lights flashing to whole way. The highway police just seemed to know that it was an emergency and not a one stopped them to inquire.

"What have you discovered?" asked Gibbs as he walked into Burke's office.

"As far as we can see it seems that we fired upon your agent and he was only trying to defend himself. It was obvious that he was intentionally missing so as not to actually hit anyone. Agent Ruiz was the one that started the whole thing when he recognized Rico Martinez as he and Caffrey were talking and assumed that Caffrey had joined Rico. If Neal was there he had to coerce into doing so; I know Neal and he wouldn't join Rico in any enterprise, since he doesn't use violence and Rico deals in nothing else. I think your agent was trying to help Neal," explained Peter.

"You haven't hard from either?" asked Gibbs.

"No…and Neal's anklet has been cut so we have no idea where he is. His last GSP location placed him down by the waterfront. My people have searched high and low and have found nothing….I'm getting concerned for him just like I can see you are for your agent."

Tony and Neal had taken shelter at an abandoned building several blocks away to talk over their options. "You could call your boss and tell him what happened?" suggested Neal as he kept a look out for police.

Tony could just imagine how mad Gibbs would be when he learned what happened today and shuddered. "I think I had rather wait until he cools down a bit; but you could call your partner and have him come and get you."

"No…Ruiz would have told Peter by now of my association with a known felon; an escapee…he won't be able to save me from going back; especially now that my anklet has been cut. I have no choice but to run," replied Neal sadly.

"No…Agent Burke would fight for you," insisted Tony. "He cares for you."

"I know but it might not be enough this time to save me and I can't go back," argued Neal.

"You could get out of town and then contact Agent Burke and tell him your side of the story; then he could work on it while you are safely out of the way. I know we could go to Stillwater; no one would even think of looking for us there," insisted Tony.

"Stillwater…where is that?"

"In Pennsylvania…Stillwater is where my kind of grandfather lives. We can hide with him and get in touch with Peter and Gibbs after things have cooled down a bit," replied Tony as he pulled his wallet out to see how much cash he had. "Do you have any money?" Tony asked Neal.

After the two pooled their resources they found that they had enough to buy to one way tickets to Benton, PA which was about four miles from Stillwater.

Tony and Neal had no trouble in getting out of town and soon were on their way. While they were traveling they started to talk.

"You said that Jack was your grandfather, kind of and that you would explain later," remarked Neal as he watched the countryside roll past.

"Well, in reality Jack is Gibbs' father; but since we all consider Gibbs to be a surrogate father that makes his father our grandfather…understand," explained Tony quickly. "You see we, McGee, Ziva and Abby, and me consider ourselves as siblings with Gibbs as the father figure. Ducky is the doting Uncle and Palmer the pesky cousin…a dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless. Don't you have similar feelings for Peter and his wife?" asked Tony.

"Yeah," admitted Neal sheepishly, "only with me Peter is the big brother I never had and El is my big sister and they treat me as their kid brother… they show me the love I've never really had with the exception of what I feel for Kate and Mozzie. June is the grandmother-figure in my life…I never knew my grandmother," confessed Neal and he chatted with Tony for the remainder of the journey to Benton.

"Let me warn you about Jack; he doesn't take lying well, so if I were you I wouldn't even consider trying to con him because when he discovers the truth you won't be happy," warned Tony.

Neal's smile didn't assure Tony but he knew that Neal would just have to experience Jack for himself to truly understand so he stopped trying to dissuade him from trying anything.

The bus came to a stop at a small bus depot and Tony and Neal disembarked and wandered into the bus station to see just how much farther they needed to go. It as there that Tony learned that Stillwater was only a few miles down the road and checking with his finances came to the conclusion that they would have to ride unless they could find a ride with someone on the way. He passed on his information to Neal under agreed and started off walking they had only gone a mile when a car pulled up in front of them and Neal ran to get in. Tony froze as soon as the car stopped; he knew that Jack had some how found them and most likely had already called his son.

"Hello Jack," greeted Tony as he got into the back seat alerting Neal to who their good Samaritan was. "This is my friend, Neal Caffrey; Neal this is my boss' father, my surrogate grandfather, Jackson Gibbs."

Jack nodded his greeting before beginning his inquires. "What are your boys doing in my neck of the woods?

Tony was torn between lying, knowing what the consequences of that lie would cost him or telling Jack the truth but before he could say something Neal jumped right on in. "I don't know what Tony is doing but we meet on the bus and started talking. He told me about Stillwater and it sounded so picturesque and peaceful that I thought I would like to visit. You see I live in the bustle of New York City and every once and the while try to go somewhere that I can just relax and get away from the fast life. Tony description of Stillwater seemed to me just the place so I changed my bus ticket to here," Neal lied.

"Why did you take the bus; I would have thought you that you could have driven here instead. New York City isn't that far from Stillwater…only about three or four hours depending on traffic," Jack continued to ask.

"The bus is so much more scenic," Neal was quick to reply.

Jack nodded and then turned back to Tony, "Neal has explained his reasoning now what is yours."

Neal explanation had given Tony time enough to think and he thought to tell only part of the truth. "We've been reviewing cold cases for the last few weeks and I got bored, so I thought I would take a small trip…you know to get away so I thought a trip to see you would be nice," explained Tony throwing a small lie in with his explanation.

"Well, you boys are in for a treat tonight, I was in Benton doing some grocery shopping and picked up some steaks and thought a good steak with baked potatoes and salad would just about hit the spot…and a peach cobbler for dessert. I insist you stay with me; I've plenty of room," invited the older man.

Tony reluctantly nodded even though Neal's loud "I accept your hospitality," filled the car. He knew that something was up and he just bet the real surprise was going to be a visit from his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and it wasn't going to be pleasant. He was already sorry that he had included the small "white lie" in with his explanation.

7


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as they arrived and the boys had helped unload the car Jack directed them upstairs. "After all of that walking I thought you might want to take a shower. I have some of Leroy's clothing from when he was younger, they should fit you easily. Just search through the chest of drawers in the first room."

"Well that went well," remarked Neal as he grabbed some clothing and headed for the backroom.

"You think," replied Tony as he shook his head at the young man. "He never did ask why if we are traveling where our bags are; he's up to something so be on your toes."

While Tony was waiting for his turn in the bathroom Jack called for him to come down and he obedient did as he was asked. "What do you want Jack?"

He was totally unprepared when Jack suddenly grabbed him by the ear and led him protesting out to the woodshed. "I think you know why you are here?" Jack said as he picked up the strap hanging near the door.

"Jack! There is no need for that," pleaded Tony as he looked into jack's eyes. He didn't like what he saw and after realizing his pleas weren't going to save him leaned over the bench there and waited for the inevitable to occur and when it didn't come he looked over his shoulder at Jack as to ask, what now?

"Drop them…your lies have brought this on you," jack explained sternly.

Tony turned back and quickly unbuckled and then unzipped his pants and allowed them to drop to his ankles and then after a pause he pushed his boxers down as well before bending back over the bench. He had only just gotten back into position when he felt the strap visit his backside and had to bite his lips to keep from crying out…the next lick ripped the yell from his throat as did the next four before he heard Jack say, "We're finished…you can have your shower now."

Tony ripped the tears from his face a minute after he pulled his pants back up and turned to face Jack. "You took it easy on me; does that mean you expect your son to continue it when he arrives?"

"Yep, but I wanted you to know that I don't like to be lied to. Leroy was worried about you today Tony when he couldn't find you and then learning that your ID had been found during a violent incident at the FBI building in New York City caused him much anxiety. That alone is going to cause you a lot of pain once he gets his hands on you…and that doesn't have a thing to do with the fact that you lied about being sick today. You are going to pay for playing hooky today," lectured Jack as they walked back.

"I'm sorry Jack," replied Tony.

"I know you get bored at times Tony; Leroy has told me of some of your antics when you get bored but surely by now you know how Leroy shows his displeasure when it gets out of hand. I called him just now and he told me exactly what happened today. He sounded so relieved to know that you were safe but angry that you did what you did and turning your phone off is not a smart thing to do. Go and have your shower and send your friend down…and Tony don't tell him about the surprise out in the woodshed….his Agent Burke has given me permission to handle him in the same manner as I have you," Jack said sternly as he gave Tony a smack to his sore backside sending him on.

Tony yelped as he gingerly went up the stairs and met Neal as he was coming out of the room. "Where did you go?" Neal asked curiously.

"Jack want me for something…why don't you go on down while I grab a shower," directed Tony as lightheartedly as he could. He knew that after his trip to the woodshed Neal would think twice about lying to Jack again.

Neal walked into the kitchen and not finding Jack called out, "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Out here, son," replied Jack as he waited in the back yard for Neal to join him. As soon Neal appeared Jack motioned for him to follow him as he led the unsuspecting Neal into the woodshed; he stopped only after Neal had preceded him through the door.

"Neal, as I'm sure that Tony warned you, I don't like to be lied to and when I am I deal with it most harshly. So I want you to bend over that bench minus your pants and boxers; I'm about to address those lies in a manner I'm sure you will remember for some time," Jack said sternly as he picked up the leather strap from where he laid it after correcting Tony earlier.

"Uh," replied Neal shocked. Tony did warn him but he had disregarded the warning and had tried to con this man into believing he was who he said and now it was about to cost him a sore backside. "I didn't lie to you," began Neal as he tried to come up with something to save his ass…literally.

"You told me the truth, earlier?" asked Jack.

Neal was about to nod when Jack added, "Funny that isn't what Agent Burke told me about you."

Neal looked at Jack in shock, he wasn't expecting that and hung his head and muttered, "I lied."

"What was that, son?" instructed Jack grimly.

Neal looked up into the face of a stern but caring man. "What I told you earlier in the car was a lie. I'm an ex-con that has been paroled into the hands of the FBI serving the rest of my sentence helping them solve white collar crimes. Agent Burke is my handler; I report to him; he is my boss…and friend…more like a big brother who I must have worried deeply today," he confessed.

"I'm sure that Peter Burke will handle your punishment if it is warranted when he arrives with my son but I'm going to handle the lies you told me earlier now. So do as I say and it will be over soon and you can spend the rest of the day recovering for their arrival.

Neal nodded but reluctantly got into position with both is pants and boxers at his ankles waiting for his comeuppance. Jack lit into him with the same ferocity that he used on Tony. He had Neal yelling and crying after the second stroke and didn't let up until he had given Neal the same amount as he had Tony for his lies and left him with a sore backside too. As soon as it was over Jack waited until Neal had his emotions under control to offer him comfort. He waited until after Neal had pulled up his boxers and pants before offering him his hand.

"Come on son, let me give you a hand," offered Jack as he helped Neal to the sofa in the living room and sat him down next to Tony. "Now you both can discuss why lying to me is not a good thing."

About an hour later Jack looked up to the sound of a car driving up and saw the familiar NCIS emblem and called, "Boys, your keepers are here," before going out to greet his son and Agent Burke to his house.

"You made good time, Leroy," greeted Jack, as he introduced himself to the passenger, "You must be Agent Burke; my name is Jack."

"Pleased to meet you Jack and the name is Peter," replied Peter as he shook Jack's hand.

"How are they?" asked Gibbs of his father.

"Sore," smiled Jack as he glanced towards the woodshed at the back of the yard.

"Tony lied to you?" asked Gibbs puzzled.

"He tried to sneak in a little lie in his explanation on why they were coming to Stillwater; he knows now why that wasn't a good idea."

"You spanked Neal?" asked Peter.

"I could have spanked him longer but decided that six licks for his first time was enough; but if he continues then I will add on the licks," explained Jack as he watched Tony and then Neal exit the house.

Gibbs and Peter followed his glance and saw their "kids" and walked towards the two. Gibbs grabbed Tony and looked him over, "Are you okay?" he asked as soon as he was sure that Tony was uninjured.

"I'm fine except for a sore backside," admitted Tony as he watched Gibbs warily.

Gibbs gave him a swift smack to his sore backside and said, "Don't you ever do that again; you scared me when we couldn't find you and then when Agent Burke told me that your ID had been found at the scene of a shootout at the FBI caused me great anxiety. We will be having a strong discussion about your behavior later," scolded Gibbs as he gave Tony a quick hug.

While Gibbs was talking to Tony; Peter and Neal were having a similar discussion of their own. "Why didn't you call me as soon as you were free of Rico?" asked Peter.

"Ruiz said that he was going to send me back to prison for associating with Rico. He must have recognized him," concluded Neal.

"Ruiz overreacted; he's never liked you from the beginning and he saw that as a way to an end…he was wrong. I would have protected you; you know that," Peter said with concern. "So why didn't you call?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't be able to help me this time," repeated Neal in a different way, "there were so many officers looking for me."

"You talk about my not trusting you and here you are doing the same. Neal you came to me after you escaped for the Judges' office and you had OPR as well as FBI agents searching for you; you did that because…"

"I knew you would help me; that you were my best chance for getting my name cleared," Neal said completing the sentence.

"So why not now?"

"I don't know; I screwed up…I'm sorry," replied Neal softly.

Peter looked at him for a moment before he said just as softly, "Well, kid brothers do that sometimes and when that happens big brothers usually take care of it."

"How?"

"I think you know how by now," replied Peter as he took a hold of Neal's arm and led him towards the woodshed…

"NO! Not there…please Peter can't you wait until later," pleaded Neal,

"my butt is still sore after Mr. Gibbs' spanking me for lying."

Peter paused and nodded, "it can wait…other than a sore backside are you okay?"

"Yep, everything is fine now."

"Good," replied Peter as he gave Neal's hair a ruffled and they headed back to where the senior Gibbs was watching.

"Jack, I want to thank you for taking such care of him…he can be a pain at times but he has a good heart and is trying to change," Peter said with a smirk.

"If you let him stay with me for a while I guarantee that his changing will improve; I have ways to motivate that work wonders," invited Jack with a smile.

"Peter, don't we have cases that need solving," said Neal quickly? He didn't even want Peter to consider Jack's offer…he knew about the motivation Jack would be using and he wanted no part of it.

"Well, I do have some mortgage cases that could use your talents," teased Peter. He knew how Neal hated those.

"When do we leave," replied Neal, which got a great laugh out of both Peter and Jack.

"What's with all of the laughter?" asked Gibbs as he and Tony walked up.

"Neal accepting any case just as long as it gets him away from your father and I guess the woodshed," explained Peter with a chuckle.

"Let me guess, Dad offered his services in breaking Neal's propensity for lying?" asked Gibbs giving his father a knowing look.

Peter nodded adding, "and don't think I haven't considered it either. Your father could put him to work doing chores for a week or so and then with a daily spanking for past lies he might come back a totally different consultant."

"PETER!" cried Neal horrified at the suggestion. "My anklet won't allow it, remember."

"I could always get the radius changed," argued Peter teasingly, "to that of Stillwater; I'm sure that if I told Hughes that it was a disciplinarian action that he would back it." Neal looked so troubled that Peter was about to admit that it was only a tease when Jack spoke up.

"You know that might just work…I can always use some help around here and some physical labor can be consider a punishment in itself…and may keep Tony's and Neal's backsides from being so sore and red.

Peter and Gibbs looked at each other than at their charges before coming to an immediate agreement, "We agree, but physical labor can't be the only punishment they receive. They scared us with this stunt, Dad and they need to feel some pain as well," said Gibbs as Peter nodded his agreement.

"Well, then about they stay for a week and receive a bedtime spanking until you come back to retrieve them," offered Jack.

"That would work for me, would it work for you?" asked Gibbs as he looked at Peter.

"Oh, yes, but before we leave they are going to need some more clothes; of at least Neal will. The ones he is wearing now make him look the little boy they are so big," added Peter.

Neal finally found his voice and cried, "Hey…NO! Peter you can't be serious…what would Mozzie, June or El say if you told them that you have left me here to be punished for the week?"

"I bet they would approve especially after I tell them what you did and that it is for your own good…tough love is what I think they call it now," replied Peter seriously.

"What about the mortgage cases that are waiting," argued Neal?

"I think we can handle things without you for a week, especially if we get the new and improved Neal in return," replied Peter.

"I'm not wearing the anklet now, you know…I could just leave," threatened Neal half serious.

"Oh, I'm glad you reminded me," replied Peter as he pulled out a replacement anklet and pulled Neal's foot up and attached it instantly. "Now you are back on line. I just need to tell the Marshals' what your new radius is…and Neal if you stray I will instruct Jack to give you a morning spanking for the week as well," threatened Peter quite sternly…."do you understand?"

"I understand," replied Neal dejectedly.

Once Tony saw how Neal's argument went he didn't think he stood much of a chance in persuading Gibbs to change his mind but he thought to give it a try at least but before he could open his mouth Gibbs growled,

"And don't think there is anything you can say to change my mind DiNozzo…you wanted a vacation from work and now you've got it. Dad if he gives you any trouble you can add a morning spanking as well."

Tony hung his head in defeat and muttered, "I can hardly wait…OWWW!" Gibbs with his excellent hearing had heard and reacted swiftly with a hard slap to Tony's sore backside.

After glaring at Tony for a minute Gibbs' gaze softened and he said, "look on the bright side DiNozzo, now you can get Dad to tell you all of those stories about my childhood that you have been so interested in."

That bought a smile to Tony's face as he replied, "Hey, that's right."

"I think we have better get them some clothing so that they can start work tomorrow reasonably clad," Gibbs said as he motioned for Tony and Neal to follow him with Peter bringing up the rear. "We'll be right back Dad."

"I'll have supper waiting for us in an hour, make sure you aren't late," shouted Jack as he saw them get in the car and drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Just as Jack was putting the finishing touches on his supper he heard a car drive up and knew that his new extended family had returned. It was a moment later that Neal and Tony entered carrying several bags and then disappeared up the stairs as they carried their new clothes to their room. A moment later Peter and Gibbs arrived talking about sports as they went immediately to wash up. "Get all of your shopping done?" Jack asked as he brought out a platter of steaks and potatoes and put them on the table.

"Yep, got enough clothes to last them a week of course for Neal it is going to be hard, he really loves those suits of his. For him to dress down, as he calls it maybe punishment enough without adding more…but don't tell him that. I want him to experience this and learn from it…I want him around for a long time," replied Peter as he looked cautiously around. He didn't want to be overheard.

"Trust me after a week with Dad he will learn one thing at least…not to piss him off," replied Gibbs with a laugh.

Saturday morning found Neal still in bed while Peter was getting dressed. Due to the extra bodies it was decided last night that Peter and Neal would share the guest room while Gibbs and Tony would sleep in Gibbs' boyhood room. While Peter was considerate of Neal and allowing him as much sleep as he could the same could not be said for Gibbs. Once he woke and had his shower he shook Tony and told him to wake up while he got dressed.

Tony had rolled over and looked groggily out the window and not finding light pouring through had turned back over to go back to sleep when Gibbs gave his butt a hard slap. "It's time to get up DiNozzo!"

"Owww…it's not even light out Boss," argued Tony, "let me sleep."

"Nope I want you to make a good impression on Dad by being up and ready to go by six…now get up; or I can give you a helping hand," ordered Gibbs.

"Huh," muttered Tony as he tried to comprehend the hidden threat of what a helping hand might consist of when he felt the hand smack his still sore backside again and jumped from the bed with a loud "OWWWW…getting up boss."

By the time Neal made it downstairs it was six thirty and everybody was waiting for him at the table, Tony was trying to catch a few extra ZZZ's before Jack put the meal on the table.

Neal grabbed a cup of coffee in an attempt to wake further, "do you always get up so early around here?" he asked no one in general.

"Dad usually is up by five, dressed and ready to fix breakfast by five thirty," replied Gibbs with a smile. "If you aren't ready to eat when he gets the meal on the table then you most likely won't get breakfast," he added with a grin.

Tony and Neal looked at each other and said simultaneously, "I can get by with coffee alone if it means I can sleep a little longer."

"Nope," replied jack as he placed a large platter of scrambled eggs and bacon in the center of the table. "You will be at the breakfast table by six or suffer a morning spanking; I want you well fueled for all of the work I have planned for you two this week. Lunch will be served at noon with an hour off afterwards and supper will be at six sharp…after dishes are washed, dried and put away the time will be yours that is until bedtime which will be at ten thirty with your bedtime spanking afterwards."

Neal and Tony gawked at Jack as he set up what their schedule would be for the upcoming week…they were speechless…but only for a moment when Tony began to protest, "Jack, you are treating us like kids with that schedule and we aren't kids. I haven't been to bed that early for years and I'm not about to start now!"

"Leroy, would you do the honors," replied Jack as he looked from son to surrogate grandson.

"I'll be happy to Dad," replied Gibbs as he got up and yanked Tony out of his chair and pulled him protesting from the house and out towards the woodshed as Neal looked on with wide eyes. He had felt the same as Tony but hadn't vocalized it yet and seeing what Tony's protest was about to cost him decide to stay quiet, at least for now.

It was a gingerly walking Tony who appeared about five minutes later. "S-sorry J-Jack," he apologized before he carefully sat back down with a wince. After that all that could be heard was the consuming of food. Once their initial hunger was at bay Peter broke the quiet with a question.

"What type of chores do you have planned for Neal and Tony to do this week?"

"I thought they could mow and rake the yard; I usually have to pay someone to do it but this time I can save my money. Then they can clean out the gutters and trim the bushes…spruce up the place a bit," began Jack as he paused to drink his coffee.

"The house could use a cleaning as well Dad," offered Gibbs which earned him a glare from both Neal and Tony.

"Yep, I thought of that as well and I thought they could do a little painting as well. Neal, I understand that you like to draw and paint?" Jack asked as he directed his question to Neal.

"Yes, sir, but the kind I like is with easels and canvases…not walls," replied Neal.

"Then you are about to learn a new talent. I thought you and Tony could share the quest room for a couple of nights while you repaint Leroy's room. It needs freshening up a bit…and then you two can also help me out at the store. I guess that should be enough to keep you busy this week."

It wasn't until later before Peter and Gibbs were to leave that Tony and Neal tried one more time to change their superiors' mind about staying.

"Boss…" began Tony only to be told by Gibbs,

"Oh, no, you aren't talking me out of this DiNozzo; you wanted a vacation from work and now you have a whole week. You know what I have to do once I get back? I have to explain to Jenny why you decided to go to New York City in the first place as well as why the agency was stuck paying for a rental car that I sent Ziva and McGee back to DC in once Jack called to tell me where you were and then to convince her that you are being punished sufficiently for this mess you got yourself in…no DiNozzo you are getting off easy because if I had my way your ass would stay on fire for weeks after this stunt; but don't worry if I get too many bad reports from Dad on your behavior this week it will….and I will be checking on you," explained Gibbs as he got ready to leave.

"Are you going to tell Ziva and McGee about my punishment here with your father?" asked Tony worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I think that they are deserving an explanation on why they were inconvience yesterday when you thought playing hooky was such a great thing…I'm sure they will ask about your vacation on your return…'bye DiNozzo…behave," replied Gibbs as he closed his door.

While Gibbs was explaining things to Tony; Peter was doing like wise to Neal. "If you think you are going to persuade me on why I should take you home with me, just get it out of your head. I'm hoping that when you return you will be a changed individual. Now with regards to your anklet, its radius has been changed to incorporate nearly all of Stillwater…I think it will go off if you leave the city limits if you try it without Jack being with you. I'm sending a monitor to Jack that will allow you to be with him when you go out of your radius…it should be here Monday other than that I had better not hear of you going out of bounds or we will be having a discussion once you return home…so this week you need to cowboy up and I'll see you in a week so behave and make the most of this …I really only have your best interest in mind Neal," and with that Peter got in with Gibbs and they drove off leaving two very unhappy people behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack waited until the NCIS vehicle with his son and Agent Burke had driven off before calling, "Come on boys, your day is just beginning. I thought that you should start with your yard work this morning and then after lunch you can join me at the store."

Tony and Neal turned slowly and drudgingly walked back to Jack where he pointed out what he wanted done and where the tools could be found. "I have two lawn mowers and thought that one could start in the back yard while the other did the front…that way it won't take so long."

Tony and Neal surveyed the yards and soon realized that the back was the larger. "I'll flip you for who mows the larger yard?" Neal said hurriedly as he pulled out a coin to flip when Jack arrived with a solution of his own.

"That won't be necessary Neal…you do the front yard and Tony will do the back and when you finish you can help him finish the back…then you both can rake the cut grass and leaves…now get to it; I'll be checking to make sure no one is shirking their jobs."

Jack waited until both boys were hard a work before he headed to the store to open up. His store was one of the few that opened early and by eight he was greeting his first customers.

Tony and Neal kept up their mowing for the first hour but after that they began to slow down and by the time Jack made a surprised check he found them both resting in the shade. Neal had mowed the front yard to Jack's satisfaction even though it looked like Tony hadn't done but a fraction of his. He would discuss that with Tony later he thought as he asked, "If you two have rested enough the back yard still needs cutting and the yards raked by lunch or you will be hearing about it tonight before bed," he threatened which he saw to his amusement worked great at getting them both motivated to finishing their morning chore…he didn't have to threaten them again that morning.

Just before lunch Tony and Neal came to the store to announce that they were finished. "Then why don't you grab a cold drink and take a rest," Jack offered and watched as the two did just that. Soon they were sitting at a table at the back cooling off as customers came and went; a few stopping to ask if they were relatives of Jack.

Tony answered those questions with a tired smile, "yes ma'am, we are his adopted grandsons…our Dads decided that we needed to help him out this week. You see we got into a small bit of trouble and this is part of our punishment."

Jack only nodded and smiled with Tony's explanation but knowing that he would have to explain further to his friends about the two; but was eager to accepted both of them as grandsons.

"It's noon and time for us to close the store for lunch. Tony, turn that open/closed sign over please," instructed Jack as he exited the front door. Tony and Neal followed closely.

"Aren't you going to lock the door?" asked Neal.

"Nope."

"What if someone comes in and steals something," he asked next.

"They won't; and if it is locked then if they won't be able to get something if it is needed. They will pay me the next time they see me. The cash register is locked and that is all that is needed. Now what do you two want for lunch?"

"I don't really care," replied Neal, "I'm too tired to eat anyhow."

Jack turned to look at Neal with that comment and said sympathetically, "then why don't you take a nap on the couch while I fix you something…afterwards you can grab another one."

"Thanks Mr. Gibbs," replied Neal as he headed for the living room and the nearest couch. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It didn't take Jack long to get something on the table for lunch…he thought sandwiches would do quite nicely saving a bigger meal for the night and sent Tony to get Neal. He became concerned when Tony returned without Neal.

"Neal said that he rather rest than eat, Jack," offered Tony as he sat down and began to build his sandwich.

"I'm going to check on him; apparently he's not used to so much manual labor and I've tired him out," Jack said as he voiced his concerns as he hurried out of the kitchen.

Jack came upon Neal as he was stretched out on the couch dead to the world. He sat down next to him and shook his arm to wake him. "Come on son, you need to eat something."

Neal opened his eyes protesting, "Mr. Gibbs, I'm too tired to eat now; I just want to rest."

"I know you are tired, son but I think that after a light meal you will feel even better then you can rest…come on," he said kindly as he pulled Neal gently from the couch.

Neal nodded and allowed himself to be pulled up and obediently followed Jack from the room and into the kitchen where he found Tony in the midst of eating a huge sandwich and laughed. "Are you sure Tony has left us anything to make a sandwich with Mr. Gibbs?'

"I have plenty; help your self and please call me Jack or if you like Grandpa. I understand that Tony has referred to me as his kind of grandfather. I don't mind being a grandfather to the both of you," replied Jack kindly.

Neal nodded and quickly made himself a turkey sandwich and before he even knew how it happened he told the story of Peter and his devil's ham sandwiches. He had them both laughing at the story. Jack informed them that devil's ham was a favorite of his son's as well. "Well I guess that makes us family then," quipped Tony.

"How do you figure that?" asked Neal.

"My boss and yours by liking devil's ham must be kin and with us as their underlings that would make us at least cousins…and with Jack as grandpa…family," explained Tony in his kooky way.

Neal only smiled, "not a bad family by any means except for their way of punishing…that hurts!"

"Don't I know it…the first time Gibbs' laid in to me I thought I would never sit comfortably again…he has a wicked way with that paddle and his belt hurts even more," Tony confessed. "Jack did you teach him that?"

"Only because it was the way I disciplined him and he remembered enough to use it on the ones he cares for…like any father would a son…or daughter who had strayed too far or did something to endanger their life," replied Jack as he looked pointedly at Tony.

"I bet Peter only disciplines you like that for much the same reasons," Jack added as he directed his comment to Neal. "Leroy is old enough to be Tony's father but Peter is a bit younger so he probably treats you more like a kid brother who never learned and so takes it upon himself to teach you to be more careful."

Neal looked at him in shock, "How do you to that? That is exactly how Peter feels towards me."

"I can read people quite well Neal and you need more caring people in your life; with Peter you have a caring big brother and I bet his wife mothers you as well," explained Jack.

Neal nodded and added, "June, my landlady, also mothers me and my friend Mozzie has looked after me ever since I ran away from an abusive father at the age of sixteen…he's been more of a caring father than my own has ever been. I guess a grandfather would really complete my family," Neal added as he looked expectantly at Jack.

Jack nodded and said, "I will be pleased to become that Grandfather, Neal," as he leaned over and ruffled his hair affectionally.

"Thanks Grandpa," replied Neal with a smile as he finished his sandwich and asked if the could finish his nap.

As soon as Neal left Jack turned to Tony and said sternly, "we will be addressing the fact that Neal did more of the work this morning than you and that along with the fact that he isn't used to it is probably why he is so tired now."

Tony grimaced and opened his mouth to protest but stopped as soon as he saw the expression on Jack's face and quickly nodded. He had to admit to himself that he did slack a bit on mowing the back yard while Neal had slaved in the front before joining him in the back. "Where do you want me?"

"Woodshed…go now and I'll join you after I clean up the kitchen," admonished Jack as he watched Tony reluctantly head out back.

Tony was sitting on the table when Jack arrived but quickly jumped down and bent over in anticipation of the paddling he was going to get. He had sent he paddle in Jack's hand when he arrived.

Jack made his way to Leroy's agent and laying a hand on his back swung the paddle and laid into the backside in front of him with a vengeance. His first few licks caught Tony dead center on his backside causing Tony to yell loud with each lick and then he paused to start his lecture, "Tony, I'm ashamed of you for shirking your chore this morning. That poor boy mowed the front yard while the sun was shining on him while you had the pleasure of mowing in the comfort of a shaded back yard. I gave Neal the front yard because I knew he was most likely not used to doing this type of work; I had hoped to ease him into it and the front yard being so much smaller would have been easier for him to handle. You on the other hand have experienced this and were more used to doing it. Leroy has told me how you have mowed his yard as punishment before."

"I'm sorry Grandpa," apologized Tony once the lecture was over. "Are you finished?"

The following lick answered that and the paddling continued for a few minutes more during which Jack had reduced Tony's yells to sobs stopping only then and pulling him into the all forgiving hug. "I'm finished now and I hope you have learned your lesson…now go and wash your face and it you want to lay down before we go to the store, now is the time to do it," added Jack as he left Tony to get his emotions back under control.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tony thought that the afternoon spent at the store was going to be easy; it hadn't seem all that hard the last time he had visited but boy was he wrong. Jack gave Neal and him job after job of emptying boxes, putting products on the shelves; pricing the cans but the worse was when Jack told them that they would also be delivering groceries to customers unable to pick them up for themselves.

"My delivery boy, Mike, is off this week. He went with his family on vacation to Disney World. It was fortunate that you two decided to misbehave and take his place," explained Jack as he handed Tony and Neal both a bag of groceries and told then where they had to be delivered to.

"Tony, since yours is the furthest you get the transportation; Neal Mrs. Simpson lives in the next block, here is who address," explained Jack as he handed him a slip of paper. "It shouldn't take you no longer than fifteen minutes to deliver and be back…don't dawdle; you have ice cream in that bag."

Neal took off at a steady walk in the direction he was sent while Jack led Tony around back. Tony was expecting to be given the keys to Jack's truck but was dismayed to find instead a bicycle leaning against the wall. It had a basket up front for the groceries to be placed. "Here you go Tony…your address is a mile away…now hurry and don't break the eggs," Jack explained as he handed Tony his address.

"Grandpa…my butt…"

"is going to hurt even worse if you don't get going," completed Jack sternly.

"Yes, sir," replied Tony as he winced getting on and took off peddling much to Jack's amusement.

"That should teach you not to worry Leroy," Jack muttered as he reentered the store.

The rest of the afternoon went accordingly that when he finally locked the front door both Neal and Tony were too tired to do much else than collapse on the couch.

"I've never been so tired in my whole life," moaned Neal as attempted to put his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I didn't think that running a store was such hard work," added Tony as his feet soon joined Neal's. Unfortunately neither was given much time before Jack called them into the kitchen.

"Neal…set the table and Tony make a salad; I've had a pot roast in the crock-pot all afternoon…it should be just about ready. Dinner will be ready in the next thirty minutes," directed Jack.

All too soon it was ten o'clock and Neal and Tony were getting ready for bed. Neal had taken his shower earlier and while Tony was in the shower

Jack approached carrying a well used paddle.

"Neal, I want you to bend over the desk and hold on and we can get your spanking out of the way," Jack said without preamble. "I figure that six licks should be enough to remind you why you are being punished this week."

Neal had hoped that Jack would have forgotten about the spanking part of the week long punishment but seeing the paddle in his hand and the determined look on his face knew that his butt was going to be toast very soon and only took up position as he had been ordered.

He felt a hand on his back but before he could react felt the first lick; it took his breath away. "OWWWW!" Neal cried as fire visited his left buttock followed closely by two more equally as hard and painful licks since Jack put them all in the same area. When he didn't think he could stand another in the same area Jack placed another three to his right causing Neal to yell with each lick before Jack stopped his assault on his butt and he felt himself being pulled into Jack's arms for the forgiving hug.

"Okay, everything will be okay…now you get into bed; you've got a full day of work tomorrow. Goodnight Neal," Jack said before placing a kiss to the top of his head and turning off the lights.

With just that kiss Neal felt loved and cared for and turned over on his stomach falling asleep moments later. He was so tried that he didn't even hear Tony's yips of pain as his bedtime spanking was administered.

Sunday morning came too quickly for Neal's sake as he was awaken early the next morning although by Jack's reckoning he had let the boy sleep an hour longer than usual. "Wake up Neal, its eight o'clock; you have time for breakfast and a shower and then its time for church…and before you even think to protest…you are going as is Tony," greeted Jack the next morning.

"Church? I haven't been since I was a boy …do I have to," replied Neal instinctly?

"Yep… hurry up breakfast will be on the table in fifteen minutes…I'm sure you will not welcome sitting on a wooden pew with a sore bottom," lightly threatened Jack.

That got him up and showered in record time as he entered the kitchen rubbing his wet hair dressed in a clean pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. "Good Morning," Neal said do Tony and Jack as he sat down for breakfast. He was surprised that his backside was only slightly sore and not sorer after the six licks he received the night before. "What's for breakfast?"

"How do pancakes with sausage sound?" asked Jack as he sat a platter full in the middle of the table with the usual condiments of butter and maple syrup.

"Delicious," replied Neal as he waited for the prayer before reaching and filling his plate.

"How did you boys sleep?" asked Jack after taking a bite.

"Fantastic," replied Neal, "I haven't slept that good in years."

"How about you Tony?"

"I slept fine Grandpa," replied Tony, "but couldn't you have let me sleep a bit longer."

"Not if we want to make church," replied Jack, "and like I told Neal, no argument about not going or you are going to find sitting on a wooden pew a bit painful…I don't think you want me to add to the soreness of your bottom now."

"No sir, it is sore enough as it is," replied Tony respectfully.

Neal looked at Tony in surprise, "why are you still sore…mine doesn't hurt that much."

"That's because you only had the six licks yesterday and I had a bit more," explained Tony.

Neal looked at Jack for further information. "Tony got into a bit more trouble than you did and had to be reminded not to do it again, that's all Neal. I'm sure that he doesn't want me to go into a long explanation and we will just leave it at that."

Neal nodded and resumed eating and the day progressed smoothly. Church wasn't as boring as Neal thought in fact he found it quite interesting as he did being introduced to all as one of Jack's grandsons. He charmed all of Jack's friends and neighbors with his ready smile and charming manners.

"Yeah, he's a charmer," replied Jack to his friends' comments, but had to explain over and over again that Neal wasn't Leroy's son but someone like Tony who he had wormed his way into his (Jack's) affections and was an honorary or surrogate grandson.

"Now that church is over the day is free for you two; do whatever you want within my boundaries," surprised Jack to both Neal's and Tony's delight. "Just don't get into any trouble. The consequences won't be pleasant," reminded Jack.

"What are our boundaries?" asked Tony.

"You can't leave Stillwater and you have to be back by six o'clock for supper," replied Jack. "Now go and have a good time," he added as he watched the two return to the house and hurriedly changed into something more casual before walking away.

It was five thirty and still no grandsons appearing up the drive and Jack was starting to get worried when the phone rang and when Jack answered he understood the anxious feeling…it was the police. "It seems that there was a fight at one of the local bars and his grandsons were being held. Would he come and pick them up?" was what the officer at the other end of the phone told him.

When Jack pulled up in front of the Stillwater Police Department a few minutes later he paused remembering the last time he was here. It had been one of the times that Tony had visited and had gotten into a little trouble of his own making. He remembered bailing him out and then taking him to the woodshed soon later. He hoped the same wasn't about to happen now.

As he entered the first person he saw was his old friend Tom Nichols, who was the Captain of Police. "Tom," he called out, "I'm here to pick up my grandsons, Neal and Tony. "One of your men called me a few minutes ago informing that they were in your custody, I assume they have been arrested?"

"Arrested? No you have it wrong Jack. The boys aren't in any trouble," and led his friend into his office to explain.

Once Jack sat down Tom asked, "I take it that you have gained Neal as a grandson in the same way you got Tony?"

Jack nodded, "yeah, he's another scamp without a grandfather so I 'adopted' him."

Tom nodded and began his explanation, "We picked them up along with the Simpson brothers to sort it all out here. Amy Franklin, my niece was one of the witnesses as was her friend Rosemary Williams. It seemed that Tony and Neal wandered into one of our nicer establishments, the Bar and Grill and started talking with the girls and hit it off immediately. They each took them to a table and soon were having the best of times talking and eating when Buck and Junior walked in. They had been drinking, not drunk but just enough to make them mean. Junior saw Neal talking with Amy and took an instant dislike to him. In his twisted mind he took affront because he likes Amy and would like it if they were closer."

"Like Amy would have anything to do with the likes of him," added Jack.

Tom nodded and continued, "While Amy has never encouraged him she had smiled at him at times just trying not to hurt his feelings and I guess he took it for more than it was. Anyhow he stalks over there and tries to bully Neal into leaving; telling him that he is with his girlfriend which Amy quickly denied and even asked Junior to leave."

"I take it that Junior didn't take the brush off well?"

"Nope he pulled Neal from his chair and pushed him into Buck's hands before striking him in the eye and pounded him in the stomach. They would have done worse if Tony hadn't come to Neal's aid and lit into Junior preventing him from pounding Neal more. As soon as some of the other customers saw what was happening they came to your boys' rescue and were able to separate the Simpsons from your grandsons until we arrived. The Simpsons are cooling off in one of the back cells until they sober up and we called you to pick your boys up."

"Where are they?" Jack asked as the door opened and Neal and Tony walked sheepishly in thinking and thinking that they are in trouble were looking down.

"Neal! Tony! Look at me," Jack said simply.

Tony and Neal looked up and Jack could see the extent of their injuries. Both were showing bruises on their faces but Neal was also sporting a black eye.

"I understand that you got into a little trouble?"

Neal and Tony nodded, "just a bit grandpa," added Tony with a smile, "but this time we didn't start it."

"I'm glad that this time won't lead into more trouble for you like the last time did when I had to bail you out. This time you two did good; lets go home and get some ice on those bruises and your black eye, Neal. Thanks Tom for watching out for them and give your niece my best," Jack added as he walked out followed closely by Neal and Tony.

Jack looked down at Neal sleeping so soundly that night. After all he and Tony had been through that afternoon he hadn't the heart to give them their bedtime spanking. They had earned the reprieve for that night at least. After they had returned he had tended to their injuries and feed them but it had been their idea to go to bed so early and he had hearted agreed that they needed the extra sleep. He was proud of his two scamps for what they had done that day and closing the door had made his way downstairs to inform Peter and Leroy of their good deed. He knew they would want to know…since they were the only family either really had.

9


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After learning of Neal's and Tony's involvement in the protecting of two young women both Gibbs and Peter agreed to forgo with their bedtime spanking as long as the two behaved as a reward for their actions Sunday afternoon; something they both knew that Tony and Neal would agree to.

Monday and Tuesday went well with Neal and Tony doing the chores Jack set out for them as well as painting Gibb's boyhood room. The two easily worked together and the chore was done in record time. They decided that they would go with the colors Gibbs knew so well…Marine colors and to make it even more special Neal sketched several people important in Gibbs life and had them matted and framed and hung around the room.

He had found an old picture of Gibbs with his wife and daughter when Kelly was around six. It had only been a snapshot but it showed the love he had for the two. Neal just enlarged it and it stood next to his bedside as did a group portrait of his other family…Tony, Abby, Ducky and Ziva.

Jack knew that as long as Tony was there with Neal he probably wouldn't get into too much trouble because Tony had known from experience what buttons not to push and Neal didn't but all of that was to change real soon when on Wednesday afternoon Gibbs appeared to take Tony back to Washington to help with a case that had just been handed the team. Gibbs would need them all to solve it.

"Leroy," Jack had said when his son walked into the house at lunch, "what are you doing here now?"

"I'm here to collect DiNozzo…we've got a case and I need them all. Sorry Neal but you are going to have to stay and finish out your week with Dad," explained Gibbs as he noticed the expression on Neal's face.

"Boss, before we leave I have something for you to see," cried Tony as he pushed away for the table and hurried upstairs to pack.

"You should go Leroy, the boys worked hard in your room and they did a great job especially Neal," praised Jack as Gibb started up the stairs now that his curiosity was stirred.

When Gibbs opened the door to his boyhood room he was amazed a the change…the color caught his eye at once and as he turned to Tony to ask Tony replied,

"Its Marine colors, Boss. We thought you would be more comfortable with them then any others."

Gibbs nodded as he let his eyes travel the room stopping at each framed picture before moving on. "We found those pictures in your chest drawers and Neal sketched them a little larger that way you would always have your family surround you. These are of Shannon and Kelly, your first family and then these are of the team and Ducky, your second family and we "borrowed" the one grandpa had of the three of you when you were a family…when your Mom was still alive. I hope you aren't mad that we invaded your other life but they all look good here," Tony continued to explain.

"Y-you said that Neal did the sketches?" Gibbs said as he tried to keep his emotions in line.

Tony nodded, "He's a good artist, isn't he?"

Gibbs nodded once again as he picked up the one of Shannon and himself with Kelly in the front. "Yes, he is," he agreed as he was reluctant to leave the picture there.

"Oh, I forgot, Neal made an extra of each sketch in case you wanted to take them home with you," Tony said as he reached in a box next to the bed and pulled out the extras. "This one is special," Tony added as he handed over a sketch that featured the team, Shannon, Gibbs, Jack and Kelly all together and handed it to Gibbs. "Here this is one of you and Shannon with all of your kids and Grandpa, too."

As Gibbs viewed that one a few tears did fall as Gibbs hastily pulled out his handkerchief to wipe them away. "Everything is perfect Tony, and Neal?" Gibbs looked around but Neal wasn't to be found. "Tony where is Neal, I want to thank him, too."

"I don't know; I'll go and look for him; with that anklet on he shouldn't be too hard to find," replied Tony as he dashed from the room.

"Grandpa! Where's Neal?" shouted Tony as he bounded down the stairs.

"Tony! There is no reason to shout," scolded Jack as he added, "Neal is outside…under the trees. He's a little upset that Peter isn't coming for him too."

Tony looked out the window and saw his 'sibling' and walked over to speak to him. He was still there when Gibbs came down a few minutes later.

"DiNozzo!" shouted Gibbs as he motioned for Tony to join him. He saw Tony speak hurriedly to the younger man before running off to Gibbs' side.

The expression on Tony's face was enough for Gibbs to ask,

"What's wrong?"

"Its Neal…he wants to go home and with me not here I fear he's going to do something stupid to get Grandpa to call Agent Burke to come and pick him up," Tony replied. "He doesn't know your Dad well enough to know that whatever he tries is going to just cause him a lot of pain…and you know where that pain is going to be located."

"Yep…I know and so do you; we've both been there. Maybe it's a lesson Neal needs to learn as well but I'll go and talk to him; I want to thank him for the sketches he did anyhow. Go get your stuff and I'll meet you at the car. Hurry now I'll only be a few minutes," replied Gibbs as he started towards Neal.

Gibbs waited until he was face to face before speaking, "Neal, I want to thank you for the sketches you did of my two families. I had forgotten about that snapshot you and DiNozzo found of me with Shannon and Kelly; your rendition of it made it even better…thank you," began Gibbs as he thanked the young man from the bottom of his heart.

"It was nothing…I like to draw and enjoyed doing the sketches of your family and the one of your team. To tell you the truth it was a lot more enjoyable for me than painting the room. I tried to tell your Dad that I wasn't a house painter but he ignored me and handed me a paint brush and told me I could either paint your room or see the inside of that building out back. I chose to paint your room; from what Tony has told me about the 'woodshed' I don't want to ever see the inside of that building."

"I don't blame you. I have had too many experiences in his woodshed to last a life time….but Tony fears that you may try something that will put you in that woodshed getting your butt beat by my Dad; is that right son,"asked Gibbs quietly?

"Maybe," replied Neal honestly. "I was thinking that if I can be too much of a headache for your father he will send for Peter to come and get me. I really miss New York City, Gibbs."

"I can tell you from experience that your plan is not going to work on my Dad…he's just going to take you to the woodshed and deal with your foolishness and you are not going to enjoy that encounter. Look it will only be four more days, surely you can last that long. Just think how proud Peter will be of you for sticking it out," Gibbs said as he tried to persuade Neal into behaving.

Neal nodded and said, "I'll try and do as you suggest and stick it out a little longer but I wish that a case would appear that needs my expertise and then Peter could come and get me early like you did with Tony."

"Good-bye son and behave. My Dad may look small and old but trust me he's sneaky when he has to be and he has made adjustments so he can handle you if he needs to," Gibbs added as he pulled Neal into a quick hug and left him standing there as he headed for his car.

Neal watched for several minutes after the car drove away thinking of what Gibbs had told him before walking back to the house…maybe he would wait for Peter. 'I guess it all depends on how the next few days go,' he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thursday morning came with Neal waking up to the knowledge that Tony was gone and he had to stick it out until Sunday when Peter was coming. He didn't know if he could do it; having Tony around made life a bit easier knowing he wasn't by himself in this punishment week but now he was alone. He didn't have Tony here to caution him against doing anything that the elder Gibbs wouldn't approve of and that most likely would earn him a trip to the woodshed…an event that he had yet experience. Tony had told him horror stories about its function but surely he had been teasing him in an effort to make him behave. He couldn't believe that Jack would be strong enough to get him in there or to keep him bent over and take a whipping. After all they only reason he had agreed to the bedtime spankings was because Tony had agreed to them, too. "I'll behave just as long as Grandpa doesn't try and make me do too many chores," he vowed as he hurriedly got ready for breakfast and went downstairs.

"Good morning, son," greeted Jack as Neal appeared.

"Morning, Grandpa," replied Neal with a smile. He liked having a grandfather, even if he was only a surrogate one.

"Have a seat I was in the mood for pancakes and sausage for breakfast and made enough for us both. Coffee?" he asked as Neal looked longingly at the coffee pot.

"Yes, sir, but I can get it," he replied as he started to get up.

"No trouble," replied Jack as he poured Neal a cup before placing a platter of pancakes and sausage on the table between them. "I have butter, maple syrup and fruit…just help yourself."

This time Neal knew to wait until after a blessing had been said before helping himself to the pancakes and sausages. Jack waited until he had eaten a few before initiating conversation.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but if was a bit quieter without Tony being there," he admitted around a bite of food.

"I thought you could help me in the store for the rest of the week; I've got cans to stack and get ready for the shelves as well as groceries to deliver. It usually gets busier closer to the weekend," explained Jack as he took a bite of sausage.

Neal nodded not wanting to protest but that sounded like a lot to do, 'of course, it wouldn't be that bad if Tony was there to help out,' Neal thought to himself.

All too soon breakfast was over with and they were opening the store for business.

Jack had decided that the best way to keep Neal from doing something stupid would be to keep him busy and tired. At least that was his first thought after Leroy's call the night before.

(Wednesday night)

Gibbs had called his father Wednesday night after taking a break from their current case to warn his father of Neal's possible plan for going home soon.

The call had come after Neal had retired for the evening to make a quick call to his older friend Mozzie and while he was unburdening himself to his friend Gibbs was telling his father of the conversation he had with Neal earlier that day.

"Dad," began Gibbs, "Neal wants to go home; I think having Tony there was the only reason he didn't try something that would cause Peter to come and get him early but now that Tony isn't there Neal may try something," explained Gibbs.

"Did he say something to make you feel this way, Leroy?"

"Oh, yeah…he plans on being such a pain in the ass that you will want him gone and will call Peter to come and pick him up. I warned him that if he did it would only land him worse trouble and he would see the inside of the woodshed quickly."

"Did you convince him?"

"I don't know…maybe; but if I were you I would keep a close watch on that boy and deal with it quickly and remember he is a master pick-pocket and con artist and uses those skills quite well especially when he's in trouble," warned Gibbs. "What are you going to do?"

"I think that if he is too tired he won't be able to get into too much trouble. I'm going to keep him hopping for the rest of the week and maybe it will be enough to keep him from misbehaving…and if it doesn't then a dose of the woodshed will keep him too sore to try anything else…thanks for the warning…goodnight, son," Jack said before hanging up the phone.

(Thursday…present time)

'We shall see if my plan works,' thought Jack as he entered the store with Neal close behind. The plan worked well that first day without Tony as he instructed Neal on how to run a grocery store. He had him pricing and shelving cans when he wasn't delivering groceries and by the end of the day Neal was exhausted. He had opted to go to bed early after supper and was asleep within the hour when Jack came up to check on him.

'He looks so young and vulnerable when he sleeps,' thought Jack as he watched him with a grandfather's love.

Friday morning at the store began much like it had Thursday with the pricing and shelving of stock…the pace did pick up a bit earlier than it had Thursday but that was due to the fact that the weekend was almost here and people tended to buy more groceries for the weekend activities.

The first sign of trouble began when Billy Matthews entered carrying a grocery list from his mom which he thrust at Jack and demanded that it be filled. Billy was a conceited bully who, unfortunately, was the apple of his mother's eye but a pain in the butt for the rest of Stillwater. He was in his early twenties and had been treating people wrongly for some time.

Jack had given him a disapproving look when the list had been thrust at him but because Emily, his mother, was such a good customer swallowed his pride and took it. He glanced over it before calling to Neal,

"Neal, please fill this order for this customer."

Neal looked around from where he was shelving cans to ask, "why can't he do it…I'm kind of busy here."

"Because I'm the customer and you are just an employee here," jeered Billy before Jack could explain.

Neal hurried to Jack intending to give Billy a piece of his mind when he was grabbed by Jack who whispered in his ear, "Do it Neal and no getting back at him or else," he warned as he gave him the list.

Neal grudgingly took it and began to fill it while Jack gently chided the boy, "You know Billy we usually only do this for the older customers; you are quite able to find your own groceries without having some one else do it for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't know. I know you have done it for my Mom before and thought you did it for anyone. I do it myself the next time," Billy apologized sweetly to Jack.

"Yeah, right…sure you will," muttered Neal under his breath as he brought the last few items to the counter for Jack to package and ring up. After giving Billy a glare Neal returned to what he was doing.

"There you go Billy. The bill is $25.00 and here are your groceries…tell your Mom I hope her luncheon will be a success," Jack said as he waited for payment.

Billy handed the money over and then said, "Can you have these delivered Mr. Jack? I'm on my way to an important date with my girl and don't have time to take them to Mom myself. I told her that I would have her order filled on my way and that they would be delivered by Johnny, your delivery boy."

"Johnny is on vacation this week, Billy," explained Jack.

"What about him," asked Billy as he pointed to Neal?

"He's been delivering groceries. Are you sure you can't deliver them yourself; it's going to take him a while to do it by bike and with your car you can be there in minutes," replied Jack.

Billy shook his head, "I'm sorry but I'm expected at my girlfriend's in a few minutes and won't have time…'bye," and with that he was gone.

Jack sighed and having no choice called, "Neal, I have a delivery for you to make."

"No…why me; he could have done it quicker," complained Neal as he picked up the box of groceries.

"He should have, but he's gone now and they have to be delivered. His mother is a close friend and a good customer and she is having a luncheon and needs these groceries…be a good boy and hurry along," Jack said as he gave him a sympathetic smile.

Neal was still grumbling as he placed the groceries in the basket of the bike and rode off. The further he biked the angrier he got until he arrived to find Billy waiting in his car in the driveway.

"You took your time getting here," sneered Billy as he hopped out of his car and walked over to Neal. "I'll take these from you now and deliver them myself like I told Mom I would," he confided with a grin.

Neal watched with surprise as Billy lifted the box of groceries from his basket but before Billy could go any further got off the bike to confront him. "You told Jack that bunch of bull so you wouldn't have to do anything and I was forced to deliver the groceries…what is it she's going to pay you something extra for taking your time to get her groceries?"

"Yep, something like that…and you know there is nothing you can do about it," Billy replied with a sneer.

Unbeknown to Billy, Neal easily picked his pocket during the confrontation pocketing his wallet before Billy turned to walk away. "As soon as Mom pays me I'll be on my way; I surely don't want to be here during her luncheon."

Neal waited until after the door closed to hurry to Billy's car where he quickly deflated the back tire. "That should keep you busy doing some manual labor," muttered Neal as he quickly got on the bike and pedaled back to the store.

It wasn't until after lunch that Jack got a call from Mrs. Matthews about a missing wallet. "Jack…this is Emily. Did Billy leave his wallet at the store when he paid for my groceries?"

"No, I don't think so but let me look around. I'll call you back if I find something," replied Jack as he looked thoughtfully at Neal who was helping a customer.

"Well, he was on his way to meet his girlfriend for a movie when he discovered a flat tire and by the time he had changed it he was running very late. It wasn't until he got to the theater that he discovered his missing wallet and they had to come home. He's been searching everywhere when I thought that maybe he left it there," explained Emily Matthews.

"I'll let you know if I find it…good-bye," Jack said before ending the phone call.

"Neal," Jack called as soon as Neal's customer had left, "would you come over here please."

Neal appeared quickly, "What's up, another delivery?" he asked.

"Nope…I just got a call from Emily Matthews, Bill's mother, about a missing wallet," he began as he watched Neal's face. He saw a change in Neal's expression and knew that Neal had something to do with the missing wallet.

"Hand it over," he ordered quietly as he held out his hand waiting for compliance.

Neal sighed but quickly handed the wallet over.

"Did you find this?" quizzed Jack.

Neal shook his head.

"You took it?"

This time Neal nodded, "I picked his pocket while I was delivering his Mom's groceries," he admitted quietly.

"After work today we will be having a long and painful discussion about this," replied Jack sternly. "I take it that you were the cause of his flat tire?"

Neal nodded, "I was provoked into seeking retaliation," he explained.

"We will be discussing that too. You watch over the store while I return the wallet," replied Jack as he started for the door.

"What are you going to tell them?" asked Neal quietly.

"That I discovered it in the store and I'm sorry about the inconvience," replied Jack before he headed out the door leaving Neal time to reflect on his actions and to worry about the consequences.

9


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack was back in thirty minutes with no signs of being upset so Neal started to breathe a bit easier as the older man walked closer. "How did it go?" Neal asked nervously.

"They were happy that it was found and nothing more was said," replied Jack as he looked at his watch. "We only have a few more minutes left before its time to close; why don't you head home and set the table while I finish up here. You can make a salad if you like; we have leftovers we can finish and then we need to have a little talk."

Neal didn't like the sound of that but he nodded and left Jack to close up. He was in the midst of salad making when Jack arrived but he wasn't alone. "Look who decided to drop by," he said as he stood back and Peter and El walked in.

Neal was speechless for a few minutes as his eyes took in his friends' faces before he said, "It's so good to see you…you must have missed me, to come a day early."

"No…it wasn't me but El who persuaded me to come today to get you," protested Peter.

El went to Neal and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek before telling him the truth. "Don't you believe it for a minute, Neal; Peter has been missing you terribly and today he said that he couldn't take it a minute longer, so we left Satch at the vet's and packed a bag or two and took off. I hope you won't mind the uninvited guests Mr. Gibbs," she added as she turned to Jack.

"Oh, no…the more the merrier; I'm afraid all I can offer is leftovers for supper though and Neal's salad although it looks like he had an inkling that someone was coming he's made enough to feed a houseful," replied Jack with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well buddy, you must have been good because I haven't gotten any bad reports on you since you have been here," Peter said with a smile; a smile that dropped when he saw the look on Neal's face.

"Honey, would you finish Neal's salad; I think there is something he wants to tell me," Peter asked of his wife.

Sensing something was wrong El nodded and took over as Neal wiped his hands on dish towel and led the way out into the living room with Jack bringing up the rear.

Peter waited until they were all seated before he turned to Neal and asked, "What did you do?" and when he didn't reply right away Jack spoke up.

"Neal got into a little trouble today and except for the punishment all has been fixed," and preceded to tell Peter the whole story finishing with, "so the wallet has been returned and the tired fixed…Billy needed to be the one to change the tire since he really was the real reason that Neal reacted the way he did. All that is left is a trip to the woodshed which we were going to see about as soon as supper was over with."

"I'm sorry Peter," Neal said soulfully, "I know you are disappointed in me."

"No, not disappointed but wished you could have held on to that temper of yours a few days longer. I can see why you felt you wanted to get Billy back and the one flat tire would have done it, but what's going to get you that sore bottom is the stealing of Billy's wallet," replied Peter gravely.

Neal nodded his understanding, not liking the consequence of his actions but understanding that Jack really had no other recourse. He was about to say something when Elizabeth called from the kitchen, "Supper's ready!" and they all went back in to find that had she not only finished the salad but got the leftovers out and warmed them and had everything ready to eat.

Jack smiled his thanks and soon they were all eating while Elizabeth regaled them at her husband's expense on how his week went without Neal. "I can't believe that you asked Mozzie for help…I thought you considered him 'odd'," replied Neal with a laugh.

"He is odd…but in a nice way…I guess," responded Peter, "but his taste in clothes needs improvement…anyhow I survived and everything will be back to normal Monday with your arrival…of course you will probably have some trouble sitting comfortably," he added in a low voice that only Neal could hear and blush about.

"Peter, stop teasing Neal," scolded El as she punched her husband lightly on the arm.

When the last mouthful had been eaten no matter how slow Neal was eating, Jack made eye contact with Neal and said, "We have some unfinished business to attend…it will only take a few minutes and then I'll be back to clean up," and got up and left assured that Neal would follow which he did a moment later.

El waited until they had left before she turned to Peter and asked, "Neal's did something bad, didn't he?"

"Bad enough," replied Peter as he told her what had happened earlier that day.

(The Woodshed)

Neal looked around the room wondering what was so bad that Tony was scared to come in. He noticed a table in the back of the room and walked towards it as Jack walked in closing the door behind. Jack turned on the lights illuminating the room so that Neal could see everything clearly and the first thing Neal saw was a leather strap hanging on the wall the strap that Jack now had in his hands and Neal knew that he was really in for it. This was going to hurt worse that the paddles Peter used on him and maybe even worse that Hughes' belt.

"Neal lean over the table and hold on; this is going to hurt," instructed Jack as he waited for Neal to obey him.

Neal took a deep breath before doing as he was told.

The first lick came hard against his buttocks and causing him not only to gasp in pain but the force of the lick was enough to lift him to his toes. Before he had time to acknowledge the pain another lick visited the same area causing Neal to cry out with pain, after that the licks came more often and soon he was openly crying as his bottom burned. "N-o more," pleaded Neal as Jack continued to place lick after lick to his burning backside finishing with the four to his sit spots before hanging the strap back up and pulling Neal into a hug of forgiveness.

"Let's get you to bed; you've had a busy day today and need to recoup if you are going home with the Burkes tomorrow."

Neal hung on to the older man as they made their way back to the house and up to his room; Peter joining them along the way and between the two of them Neal soon found himself undressed and lying on his stomach fast asleep.

5


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Burkes and Neal left early Sunday after breakfast to head back home to New York City. Jack had invited them to stay for church but after seeing the expression on Neal's face Elizabeth politely declined. She just couldn't put him through a whole hour of sitting on what she concluded was a very sore backside…the trip alone would be traumatic enough and she knew he would be making it lying down on the back seat.

Jack however insisted that Neal sit for breakfast murmuring that it would be a great reminder for behaving in the future. Neal had reluctantly agreed mainly because Jack had hinted that a return trip to the woodshed would be a possibility if he refused. So after nearly chocking in his haste to finish the trio was finally on the road and headed home.

"Comfortable back there?" asked Peter as they drove off.

"Peachy, just along as you don't hit any potholes," replied Neal as he tried to get comfortable.

"I'll try," replied Peter solemnly, "so other than your trip to the woodshed last night how was your vacation in Stillwater?"

"Vacation! Peter he put us to work. We had to mow the yard and clean the house, paint Gibbs room and work in the store," replied Neal fervently.

"I take it that you didn't like it?" replied Peter with a smile.

"No, I didn't like it or the bedtime spankings, or delivering groceries to those who could have picked them up for themselves or that strapping last night," fussed Neal.

"Then keep that in mind the next time you decide to do something stupid; you could have a repeat journey to Stillwater and the woodshed," Peter said firmly.

"This is your entire fault," declared Neal strongly.

"What's my fault?" asked Peter mystified.

"The strapping I got," clarified Neal.

"How is that my fault…I didn't flatten someone's tire or steal his wallet," argued Peter.

"Nope, but if you had given in to your feelings of missing me earlier then you would have come and gotten me before that even happened," replied Neal.

Peter looked at El as she was trying not to give in to laughter at the banter between the two. "H-he's got a p-point-t, Honey," as she gave up and began to laugh. It only took a moment before Neal and finally Peter joined in.

It was several minutes later that the laughter came to an end and normal conversation resumed this time it was El who started it with a question to Neal.

"Neal, did I hear you correctly when you called Jack 'grandpa'?"

"Yes…he adopted me as a grandson. I never knew mine; they were gone by the time I appeared in the world," replied Neal with a smile. He had liked the older man and all of the stories he had told.

"You know Neal with Jack as your grandfather, your family is complete and you have Peter to thank for it all. When Peter caught you and your plan to work for the FBI as his CI caused him to feel responsible for you to watch out for you like a big brother or father would. You have me as the doting big sister who would do anything I could for you and with June as the mother who loves you dearly and Mozzie as the understanding uncle who has looked out for you for a long time…yes sir you are one lucky young man," explained Elizabeth lovingly. "We all care for you dearly Neal and only want the best for you and will do whatever we can to keep you safe."

Neal was having trouble on the back seat to keep his emotions from overflowing with all of the tenderness El had just given him through her explanation. "T-thanks," he managed to say before adding, "but do you all have to care so much…that strap really hurt."

"All you have to do is behave," replied El as she reached back and patted his arm tenderly.

"I'll try," replied Neal as he closed his eyes for a few minutes.

"Neal what did Jack tell you just before we were to leave?" asked Peter.

"Oh, that he was happy that he had another grandson and if heard of me misbehaving again he would be tempted to come down and explain why that is not something a grandson of his is to do…then he gave me a mighty swat to remind me what the consequences would be if he came," explained Neal lightly.

"You don't sound very concerned about his promise," El asked.

"I'm not, how is he going to know if I misbehave; its not like anyone is going to tell him…right Peter?"

"Peter?" Neal asked when Peter hadn't replied to his earlier statement.

"I'm sorry Neal; Jack made me promise to tell him if you did anything that stupid again. He's quite serious and don't think of lying to him either, from what Jethro tells me he gets very angry when he's lied to," replied Peter apologetically.

Neal turned to Elizabeth and cried, "El you wouldn't let him tell Jack on me would you?"

El leaned over and whispered, "I would dial the phone, dear…anything to keep you safe."

"Yeah, safely lying on my stomach….arghhhhhhh!"

**The End**

4


End file.
